A common medical device used with endoscopic procedures is a biopsy forceps. Such a device is an elongate cutter having a handle and a pair of tissue cutting jaws that are separated by a catheter or sheath. The tissue cutting jaws are operated by a cable or other mechanism that extends through the sheath into the handle. A physician inserts the forceps into a working channel of an endoscope and activates the jaws to obtain a tissue sample for analysis by a pathologist.
In the past, if a physician wanted to biopsy more than one area of tissue, the physician would insert the device into the endoscope, obtain a biopsy sample and retract the device from the endoscope in order to place the tissue sample in an appropriate container. Alternatively, some biopsy forceps are multiple bite devices that can hold more than one tissue sample. The problem with each type of forceps design is that cross-contamination may occur between different tissue samples thereby providing the physician with an inaccurate assessment of the diseased state of the patient. While it is possible that the physician could use separate biopsy forceps for each sample, such a solution would require either many disposable devices to be used or could generate many devices that must be sterilized.
Therefore, there is a need for a biopsy forceps that can obtain multiple tissue samples with less likelihood of cross-contamination and that does not require different devices to be used for each tissue sample.